Field
Some example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and/or a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, some example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device including a plurality of standard cells and/or a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of Related Art
Semiconductor devices are widely used in an electronic industry because of their small sizes, multi-functional characteristics, and/or low manufacture costs. Semiconductor devices may be categorized as any one of semiconductor memory devices storing logical data, semiconductor logic devices processing operations of logical data, and hybrid semiconductor devices having both the function of the semiconductor memory devices and the function of the semiconductor logic devices. Semiconductor devices with excellent characteristics have been demanded with the development of the semiconductor devices. For example, high-reliable, high-speed, and/or multi-functional semiconductor devices have been increasingly demanded. To satisfy these demands, structures of semiconductor devices have been complicated and semiconductor devices have been highly integrated.